


Sunshowers

by faierius



Series: Sunshine and Moonlight [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Cute, Feelings, Fluff, Friendship, Grinding, Injury, Light Angst, M/M, Slow-ish burn, bros, quick and dirty smut scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-19
Updated: 2017-05-16
Packaged: 2018-10-20 18:50:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 18,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10668672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faierius/pseuds/faierius
Summary: Picks up right where Let Me Get This Shot ended, Prompto isn't sure how he is supposed to feel about Noctis. When you're already a mess inside, what's one more problem?





	1. Chapter 1

Prompto Argentum stared down at the display of his camera, a crooked smile on his lips and a spoon hanging between them. His half-eaten oatmeal held a great risk of tipping over in his lap as he fidgeted in his seat. He flipped back and forth between two images, thoroughly absorbed in them.

“Thought I said not to let anyone see that,” Noctis grumbled.

With a scream higher pitched than he'd ever admit, Prompto toppled out of his chair and hit the ground hard. His camera flew from his hand and tumbled across the uneven stone.

Sighing through his nose, Noctis rounded the chair and went to retrieve the device. Prompto pursed his lips, picking himself up and dusting off his backside.

“I wasn't gonna,” he mumbled, taking his camera back from Noctis. He turned it over in his hands, checking for damage.

“Well if you keep staring with that goofy smile, they're gonna get curious.” Crossing his arms, Noctis watched him meticulously examine his camera. Shaking his head, he bent down and picked up the remnants of Prompto's breakfast.

“For someone who claimed to be starving, you barely touched your food,” Ignis observed, casting a pointed glance at the fruit-filled oatmeal splattered on the ground.

A sheepish grin brightened Prompto's features. “I got distracted looking through the pictures from this morning.”

“Unfortunately we haven't any leftovers,” Ignis sighed, accepting the dishes from Noctis.

“That's okay. It's my fault for not eating. Uhm, I'll clean this up.” With a tight smile, he went to find something to clean up his spill.

One eyebrow crept up behind his glasses as Ignis turned toward Noctis. “Did something occur while you were out this morning?”

Noctis' shoulders twitched in a lazy shrug. “Dunno,” he replied, taking his phone from his pocket and walking away.

With a small shake of his head, Ignis took the dishes back to his portable camp kitchen. “I hope your camera survived that tumble, Prompto.”

“Huh? Oh, yeah, it's okay. A little scuffed up, but it's been through worse,” he chuckled without raising his head.

“Usually you're way more eager to show off new pictures,” Gladio commented from where he was busy disassembling the tent.

“Yeah, but you always complain when I try to show you when you're taking stuff down in the morning,” Prompto answered, putting the mess with the rest of the garbage to dispose of later.

“I don't complain,” scoffed Gladio.

“Just yesterday you told him, and I quote, 'to put that damn camera away and help',” Noctis said without looking up from his phone.

“It's true, you did,” confirmed Prompto, dipping his head in a sagely nod.

“It was rather gruff,” added Ignis.

“Oh, so you're taking their side?”

“Let's just pack up and go, shall we? We have a meeting with Dave at the Hunter HQ this afternoon, and it's still quite a drive.”

Stowing his camera, Prompto joined Ignis to help clean up breakfast and pack away their gear. Quietly whistling to himself, he removed the lamp from its collapsible post and set it aside. He was about to fold up the small work table when Ignis placed a hand on his shoulder.

“Prompto, may I speak with you a moment?”

His purple-blue eyes involuntarily darted to where Noctis and Gladio worked on the opposite side of the camp. “Sure, Ig'. What's up?”

Crossing his arms and leaning his weight on one leg, Ignis blinked at Prompto. “Your behavior has been peculiar since you and Noct came back to camp. May I ask what's bothering you?”

The corner of Prompto's mouth twitched upward as he itched his wrist. “Nothing's wrong. Promise.”

“That bravado may fool them, but it doesn't fool me. If you're willing to talk, I'm willing to listen.” With a soft smile, Ignis reached out to squeeze Prompto's arm before returning to his task.

Prompto stared after Ignis for a moment before continuing his own work. Keeping his eyes on his task, he was unaware of Noctis watching him from across the campsite.

“Hey, pay attention wouldja?” Gladio grumbled, trying to slide the disassembled tent back into its protective canvas bag. Noctis was supposed to be holding the bag, but his attention was elsewhere.

The frown that had settled on Gladio's face this morning made itself more comfortable. “Hey, Noct! You sure you're awake?”

“Huh? Yeah.” Reluctantly, the man turned his eyes back to the canvas bag.

“The hell were you staring at?” Gladio glanced over his shoulder to where the other two packed the kitchen gear away. “Prompto?”

Noctis didn't answer as he cinched the drawstring on the bag.

“You guys have an argument or something?”

Standing, Noctis swung the bag over his shoulder. “Don't think so.”

Gladio sighed through his nose. “Uh-huh. Then how come you're extra sulky?”

His lips set in a thin line, Noctis walked past Gladio, punching him in the shoulder on the way by.

“I'm gonna take this to the Regalia,” Prompto announced, hefting a crate.

“Why don't you wait till we've got everything down? Then we can make one trip and get going,” Gladio suggested, picking up one of the chairs.

“Some of us can't carry 800 pounds of camping equipment in one go,” teased Prompto. “I'll be right back!” Grinning over his shoulder at the others, he headed down the ramp leading away from the haven. Glancing up at the sky, he noted it was already mid-morning. They dawdled longer than usual today, but Prompto didn't mind. It was nice not to be in a hurry for a change.

Adjusting his grip on the crate, Prompto inhaled deeply. It was a beautiful day. The wind had picked up a little since he and Noctis were out taking pictures earlier, but the sun was hot. It would be a scorcher this afternoon.

Halfway back to the car, Prompto's phone buzzed in his pocket. Who was messaging him? Curious, he hurried the rest of the way to the Regalia.

Setting the crate on the pavement behind the car, he slipped his phone from his pocket. Two new messages from Noct. Quirking a brow, he tapped the screen. The first message was one word; _Sorry_. Probably referring to his camera. Prompto snorted, his eyes moving to the second message.

_You okay?_

Why was everyone asking him that? He was perfectly fine! He had a fun morning taking pictures with Noct. Sure, things got a little weird, but he came away with some great shots. He wasn't allowed to show them off, but he was actually okay with keeping them to himself. There wasn't much the four of them didn't share, which wasn't unusual given how much time they spent together. It was nice having something just between him and Noct.

Prompto's phone buzzed in his hand.

_You coming back? Big guy is driving me nuts._

Laughing to himself, Prompto put his phone away and stowed the crate in the trunk. Leaning into a run, he sprinted back up to the haven.

“You get lost?” Gladio asked with a smirk as he handed two of the folded camp chairs to Prompto.

“If I didn't get lost in Insomnia, I doubt it's gonna happen from here to the car. Which you can see.” Prompto jerked his thumb over his shoulder to where the car was parked on the side of the road.

Noctis snorted.

“Alright, gentlemen. We're burning daylight. I'd rather not participate in whatever task Dave has for us after dark. Shall we go?” Arms full, Ignis didn't wait for confirmation before heading down the ramp.

“After you,” muttered Noctis, following him.

Gladio took one last look around to make sure they weren't forgetting anything before indicating for Prompto to precede him. Bringing up the rear, Gladio kept his eyes open for wildlife as they carted the gear to the Regalia.

“I shoulda gone for a run this morning. My muscles are gonna melt sitting in the car all day,” Gladio grumbled, helping Ignis load the trunk.

“Somehow I think you'll manage,” Ignis replied, patting the large man's bicep.

“I'll remember you said that when we get to HQ and my everything has fallen asleep.”

“Don't expect me to carry you,” chuckled Ignis, closing the trunk.

“Well, it won't be Noct or Prompto.”

“Dude, I can't even roll you over when you're snoring!” laughed Prompto, making himself comfortable in the passenger seat.

“It's all you, Specs,” replied Noctis, sliding into the backseat.

Ignis puffed a breath through his nose as he started the car. Gladio clapped him on the shoulder as he settled in next to Noctis. “I suppose we'll have to cross that bridge when we come to it,” he sighed, pulling out onto the highway.

Prompto flashed a grin at their driver and slouched low in his seat. Hooking his arm over the door, he leaned his head back and stared out at the passing landscape. The rush of the wind, soft music from the radio, and gentle flutter of pages from whatever book Gladio was reading was oddly relaxing. Prompto's eyelids began to droop even though he had only been awake a handful of hours.

Closing his eyes, Prompto decided a nap wouldn't be the worst way to pass the time. Getting some extra rest before a hunt was never a bad idea.


	2. Chapter 2

Prompto came to with a start, disoriented and groggy. He could feel his heart hammering in his chest and a knot of anxiety in his gut. Forcing himself to breathe normally, he sat forward, elbows on his knees and head hanging. It took a few minutes for his heart rate to slow, and by then he realized he was sitting alone in the Regalia. The anxiety made him nauseous and he could vaguely hear a murmur of voices past the rush of blood in his ears.

“...awake.”

“Get...water...”

“Prompto?”

A warm hand touched his shoulder and he snapped his head up. His wide, panicked eyes met soft, concerned, midnight blue eyes.

“Noct,” breathed Prompto, sagging in his seat and scrubbing his hands over his face. “Where are we?”

“Hunter HQ. Been here almost an hour,” he replied, crossing his arms as he leaned against the car.

“What? How come no one woke me up?”

“We tried,” replied Gladio, joining them. “All of us tried.”

Frowning, Prompto sat forward again. “Seriously?”

Ignis appeared in his peripheral vision, holding out a plastic cup. “There was no waking you. It was rather disconcerting.”

With a mumbled thanks, Prompto accepted the cup. Cool water sloshed inside, but the thought of drinking it made him queasy.

“Seemed like you were having a nightmare,” Gladio commented, brow furrowed as he watched Prompto stare into the cup.

“Uh, yeah. Maybe? I don't really remember.” With a half smile, he exhaled a slow breath.

“You look pretty rattled,” Noctis told him.

“I'm good. Just, uh, just give me a minute.” Taking a small sip from the cup, Prompto forced his shoulders to relax.

“Are you sure? Would you prefer to remain here while we take care of our task for Dave?”

Prompto waved him off. “I'm fine, honest! So, what are we doing?” His mouth twitched a couple times before he managed to plaster a convincing smile on his face.

Readjusting his glasses, Ignis glanced at Noctis. “There's a bounty on a cockatrice that's been hounding the tackle shop by the Vesperpool. Hunters have been having a difficult time with it, so they asked our assistance.”

“Ooh! Does that mean we can have that cockatrice and rice thing for dinner?” Prompto's eyes brightened.

“Do you mean my paella de pollo? I use the legs of chickatrices for that. Cockatrice meat is much too stringy.”

“Oh. Oh well. Whatever you cook is amazing. So are we gonna go do this, or do you guys just want to stare at me some more?”

“He seems okay to me,” Noctis said with a shrug, pushing himself off the car.

“You'll be able to hold your own in combat?” Gladio asked.

Prompto laughed. “I'll be _fine_ ,” he insisted.

“Good enough for me.” The big guy shrugged and got into the car behind Prompto.

Puffing out a breath, Prompto's shoulders slumped in relief. While he appreciated their concern, he didn't really like being the center of attention for something like this. It was hard not cracking under their stares.

As Ignis drove slowly through the Hunter settlement toward the tunnel, Prompto quickly downed the water in his cup. His stomach rumbled but he tried to ignore the sensation.

Dreams where he woke up feeling like he did now, were the worst. He didn't know why he felt this way, or what his mind cooked up to terrify him. This time he was left with a knot of dark fear, paranoia, and loneliness. Breathing normally was still difficult, but he'd get control of himself before they got to the tackle shop. He had to.

As a distraction, Prompto pulled out his camera and twisted around in his seat. On cue, Gladio grinned and hooked an arm around Noct's neck, tugging him over. The prince yelped and Prompto snapped the picture. He got a few more good ones when Gladio ruffled Noct's hair. The easy air had returned to the group, and Prompto was going to do his best to keep it that way.

 

~oOo~

 

The glare of the sun on the still waters of the Vesperpool hurt Noctis' eyes. It was a nice day, and he would much rather be fishing off the dock than leaning against the side of the tackle shop, waiting for a giant bird to show up.

Lifting his head, he flexed his hand as he looked around at his retinue. Gladiolus, just as bored of waiting as Noct, was currently doing squats nearby. Noct was getting tired just watching. How Gladio could hold down a conversation with Ignis while doing that, he'd never know. Then again, Ignis was busy typing something out on his phone without even faltering in his side of the conversation.

Shaking his head, Noctis shifted his attention to Prompto. On the surface, the guy looked at ease and happy. He bounced around, taking pictures of everything from the weirdly shaped rock by the shop, to Gladio mid squat. Watching him was the only entertainment Noct had right now next to _King's Knight_ , but Ignis said they shouldn't distract themselves with games. So he observed Prompto. He felt like he had been staring a hole in the guy's head since they got to Meldacio. It was hard not to. It had been even harder to leave Prompto in the car in the throes of a nightmare.

Though he tried not to let it show, Noct had been anxious the whole time they spoke with Dave. Once they found out what they needed to do, he planted himself at one of the tables at the outdoor eating area and watched Prompto. He suggested laying him down in the back since they couldn't wake him. Agreeing, Gladio opened the door to pick Prompto up, but the smaller man fought back. He didn't make any noise, but he struggled, shoving against Gladio and throwing punches. Not wanting the younger man to hurt himself, Gladio released him and he settled down immediately. Noctis had seen Prompto have nightmares before, but nothing like this.

“Are you asleep standing up?”

Noctis opened his eyes, which he didn't realize he had closed, and stared at his reflection in Prompto's camera lens. “Didn't you get enough pictures of me this morning?”

“Can never have enough pictures of my best bud!” With a grin and wink, Prompto took a picture before tucking his camera away.

Noctis scoffed. “Right.”

Hooking his thumbs into his belt, Prompto leaned back, staring up at the sky. “I'm hungry!” he whined.

“I'm not surprised,” replied Ignis. “You didn't have much for breakfast, and it is nearing dinner time.”

“Maybe we oughta make camp and try again tomorrow,” grumbled Gladio, crossing his arms and strolling over to where Noctis and Prompto stood.

Sighing, Ignis slipped his phone back into his pocket and crossed his arms. “I suppose we could. I'll just leave my number with the shop employee in case the cockatrice decides to make an appearance.”

“Once we get camp set up, I'm gonna kick your butt in _King's Knight_ ,” Prompto informed Noct, grinning.

“Oh really?” He raised an eyebrow. “In your dreams, maybe.”

“You're both wrong. _I'm_ gonna be the champ tonight,” Gladio added, nearly knocking Noctis over when he clapped him on the back.

“I'm afraid it will have to wait,” Ignis interrupted, joining them. “We're about to have company.”

Turning their eyes skyward, the others followed Ignis' line of sight. An Imperial drop ship came in low over the trees, cargo ramp already opening.

“What? Here too?” Gladio growled, following the ship as it descended and slowed to a stop.

“So it would seem,” replied Ignis.

The cargo ramp opened fully and six Magitek Troopers appeared from the hold. They stormed down the ramp, their boots clanging loudly against the metal. Each one leaped off the end of the ramp, falling to the ground. Whirring and buzzing filled the still air as the soulless soldiers started trudging toward them.

Noct stood up straight and held his arm out to his side. With a flash of white light, his sword appeared in his hand. The others summoned their weapons as well.

“Here we go again.”


	3. Chapter 3

His first shot went wide. His second low. His third nearly took Gladio's ear off. The MT closest to him swung its heavy blade, and Prompto was sure his hair got an unnecessary trim. Rolling out of the way, he brought his gun up and pulled the trigger a few times in quick succession. The shots actually found their target. Sparks exploded from the MT as it twitched and twisted unnaturally to face Prompto. The monstrosity lumbered toward him as he scrambled to reload his gun. He almost didn't make it in time. Lifting his arm as the MT did the same, he fired a few rounds into its lifeless face before it could bring its blade down to slice him in half.

Falling onto its back, the MT twitched and whirred, red ribbons of magitek energy spurting from its core.

Prompto slipped on the grass as he jumped to his feet. He braced himself with one hand and bounded over the corpse of the MT, hurrying back to the group. Gladio was holding his own against two soldiers, switching between his shield and two-handed sword to fight them off.

Next to the big guy, Ignis faced off against a single MT, using rapid slashes of his daggers. The clash of steel on the humanoid machine rang out, adding to the cacophony of the battle. 

Prompto's eyes found Noctis. The man slashed out against the two remaining MT's, then used his unique warp ability to slip between them. One of the enemy soldiers twisted its torso around, swinging its weapon. Noct underestimated its movement speed and couldn't dodge. The blade sliced across his chest.

“Noct!” cried Prompto, firing at the MT as he hurried to his friend's aid. Pistol in one hand, potion vial in the other, he skidded to a halt next to Noctis. He handed off the vial and jerked the man out of the MT's immediate path.

“Thanks,” Noctis grunted through his teeth, crushing the vial in his hand. The blue-green sparkles surrounded him briefly before fading away as the magical essence absorbed into his body. Ready to fight again, he stepped forward, blocking an attack aimed at Prompto.

Stepping back, Prompto fired point-blank into the MT's face mask. It whirred and spasmed, falling to the ground.

“Look out!”

Prompto turned in time to see the fear and shock on Noctis' face. The dark haired man tensed, bending backward, entire body twitching as magitek energy coursed through him. A tether embedded in Noct's back attached him to one of the soldiers who had gotten away from Gladio.

Heart beating hard against his ribs, Prompto twisted and pulled the trigger. A three-way attack between Gladio, Ignis, and Prompto all but obliterated the trooper and it fell to the ground, lifeless. Beside him, Noctis collapsed to his hands and knees, panting.

Weapon disappearing in a flash, Prompto dropped down next to Noctis, eyes wide, hands hovering over the tether. He didn't want to yank it out, but he didn't want to leave it alone either.

“Just pull it out,” Noct growled, clenching his fists.

“But what if it does serious damage?” Prompto asked, eyes flicking between Noct's profile and Ignis.

“Probably still better than being attached to Nif tech,” grumbled Gladio, wiping sweat from his brow.

Lowering himself onto one knee next to Noctis, Ignis' green eyes narrowed as he evaluated the situation. Setting a gloved hand on Noctis' shoulder, he closed the other around the tether. “Take a deep breath,” he instructed. He waited for the man to inhale before tightening his grip on the tether. With one fluid motion, he pulled the anchor free and tossed the tether aside.

Hissing through his teeth, Noct exhaled a shaky breath as blood welled from four holes in his back. Ignis produced a new potion vial and crushed it over Noctis' back. The holes closed, but the blood remained.

As Noctis got his feet under him again, Prompto fell back onto his butt in the grass. He watched as his friend got up, a little unsteady, and wrinkle up his nose at his ruined shirt. Scowling at the slice across his chest, Noct lifted his head, brow twitching when he realized Prompto still sat on the ground.

“Need a potion?” Noct asked, crossing his arms and leaning on one leg.

Prompto shook his head. The knot of anxiety sat in his belly like a brick. Why now? They had been through dozens of fights together, had all been injured, sometimes worse than others. Prompto worried about all of them, but this was...different. Like it was his fault somehow. Like he brought the Nifs down on them, and that's why Noct got hurt. He knew Noctis was fine, and they probably didn't blame him. 

“Your stomach buggin' you again?” Gladio asked, holding out a hand to help him up.

Allowing Gladio to pull him to his feet, Prompto nodded. It was a lie, but one he hoped was passable.

“Did you take your medication?” Ignis prodded.

“Y-yeah. Must not be working.” Swallowing hard, Prompto plastered a shaky grin on his face. His isolating loneliness he felt after waking up lurked on the edges of his mind. He hated lying to his friends, but it was that, or show them how weak and pathetic he really was under his jokes and cockiness. 

“Let's get to camp before any more Imperials show up,” said Gladio, turning and heading up the hill. Sparing a glance at Prompto, Ignis followed him.

“Noct, I--”

“Man, I'm starving,” interrupted the prince, jogging after Ignis. “C'mon, Prompto! You still up for a few rounds of _King's Knight_?”

Prompto's head snapped up in surprise, but at the same time relief eased his tense shoulders. “You bet!” Chasing after the others, he nudged Noctis on his way past. Their easy-going, playful rivalry overrode any of Prompto's anxieties as they raced each other to the haven.

“If you've got that much energy, help me set up the tent,” Gladio grumbled, smacking Prompto between the shoulders as he headed to the Regalia.

Glad for his friend's ability to accept things and move on, Prompto followed after Gladio. Though he complained the whole way.

“I didn't think it was possible to find someone with a worse attitude than Noct when it comes to physical activity. Especially when it comes from someone with so much energy.” Sighing through his nose, Gladio handed the tend bag off to Prompto.

Prompto directed a bright, cheeky grin at the big man, knowing it would get him off the hook for his complaining with nothing more than a disgruntled groan. Hugging the bag against his chest, he headed back to the haven. His little race with Noct seemed to even out his turbulent mind for the time being, so he cheerfully whistled his favorite song for the short walk from the car to the campsite.

“Can you seriously fix this? It's a mess,” Noctis grumbled.

“It's not in tatters, so I ought to be able to do something. Unless you brought spares I am unaware of, we don't have much choice.”

Prompto snickered at the exchange, only to stop short at the crest of the ramp when he caught sight of Noctis in the waning sunlight. If his hands weren't full, he'd snap a picture for later evaluation.

Standing next to the small fire pit, Noctis had his hands on his hips, a bored, aloof expression on his face as he watched Ignis examine the holes in his shirt. His bare, pale torso glowed with a slight sheen of sweat under the amber light of the sunset. Smudges of dirt and blood emphasized the angular shape of lean muscle and sharp hips.

Swallowing hard, Prompto lowered his head as heat flooded his cheeks. It wouldn't do to get caught staring. He shouldn't even be _looking_. It shouldn't interest him at all, in fact. Yet it did.

_What's going on? Since that picture this morning, it's like I'm seeing Noct as a different person._

“Someone wanna give me a hand?” grunted Gladio, jerking Prompto from his thoughts. The big man had the rest of their stuff in his arms. The crate with the kitchen gear was propped against his hip, the chairs on his shoulder, and their duffle across his back.

“You didn't have to bring it all yourself,” Prompto scolded, setting down the tent and rushing over to take the crate. Noctis took the chairs, and Ignis took the bag.

“You were taking too long,” Gladio answered with a shrug.

Rolling his eyes, Prompto set the crate down and the boys got to work.

 

~oOo~

 

The sun had long since set by the time dinner was finished and cleaned up. Gladio and Ignis sat on one side of the fire, having a comfortable, lazy conversation. Noctis glanced up from his phone to where Prompto sat cross-legged on the ground next to his chair. They just finished their game and he couldn't decide if he should suggest another round. He was tired, and he was sure Prompto was, too.

“I'm going to bed,” he announced, closing his game.

Prompto turned his purple-blue eyes up at him, eyebrows drawn together in disappointment despite his heavy lids. “Aw, really?”

“Yeah, I'm done.” Getting to his feet, Noctis stretched and yawned.

“Okay. I, um, think I'll stay up a bit longer.” Sluggishly rising to his feet, Prompto dropped into the chair Noctis vacated and pulled out his camera.

Noct shrugged. “Night guys.” With a final sideways glance at Prompto, he kicked off his boots and stepped into the tent. Stretching out on his back, he closed his eyes and sighed through his nose. The low, quiet voices of his companions filled his ears, but he had no interest in their conversation. His mind was busy with the look of terror he had seen on Prompto's face earlier this evening. He couldn't remember seeing such fear on the guy's face. It wasn't as though they had never been in danger before, and it certainly wasn't because this was the first time Noct had sustained an injury at the hands of the MT's. But today Prompto had been scared.

Since this morning, he had seen some rare sides of his friend. Bashful pouting, the nightmare they couldn't wake him from, fear, lying...None of it was usual for the bouncy, joke-cracking blond. Noctis didn't like it. He didn't like when someone couldn't look him in the eye, and Prompto had barely been able to all day.

Frowning, he rolled onto his side, curling up and tucking his arm under his head. Why was this bothering him so much? They all had off days. Sometimes Gladio was grumpy, tougher on them than normal. Ignis got snippy. This was just an off day for Prompto and he would be back to his normal self in the morning. Probably.


	4. Chapter 4

In the morning, a cool breeze blew across Prompto's shoulders, waking him. Blinking his bleary eyes, he pushed himself up onto his elbows and looked back over his shoulder. The tent flap was closed, but not fully zipped. Yawning widely, he sat up and scratched the back of his head.

Turning his head one way, then the other to stretch his neck, Prompto saw Gladio and Ignis were already gone. Big surprise there. That left him alone in the tent with Noctis. The prince had curled up on his side, clutching a blanket around his shoulders but leaving his legs and feet bare. It was cute.

Snickering behind his hand, Prompto retrieved his camera from a corner of the tent. He took a few minutes to get some good shots, including a close-up of his sleeping face. Happy with the pictures, he lowered the camera to his lap and stared at Noctis' face. It wasn't fair. The man was rich, royalty, _and_ attractive. Prompto had nothing. _Was_ nothing. It still amazed him he was even able to be here with them.

“You're sulking again.”

Prompto's cheeks flushed when he noticed Noctis' eyes were open and watching him intently. “Am not!”

“You are,” insisted Noctis, slowly sitting up. He scrubbed a hand through his hair, looking at Prompto the entire time. “It doesn't suit you.”

A nervous chuckle escaped Prompto's lips. “Uh, you still sleeping, buddy? You're being weird.”

Watching Prompto's eyes dart to the tent flap, Noctis sighed through his nose. “Yeah, maybe I am.”

“O-okay, um, well I'm gonna go see what's for breakfast. Take a few minutes and wake up, okay?” A falsely cheerful smile curved Prompto's lips as he patted Noctis' shoulder.

Once his friend left, Noctis hung his head. This was irritating. He didn't enjoy being lied to, and Prompto was lying about _something_. The lack of proper eye contact, the fidgety behavior, his eyes looking for an escape when they were alone together...His friend was hiding something. He was used to people acting that way around him, uncomfortable because of his status, but he couldn't accept it from those closest to him. He _refused_ to accept it from Prompto.

When he had gone to sleep last night, he believed Prompto had been having an off day, but his opinion changed when he woke in the middle of the night. Nothing ever woke him up at night, but something in his dreams told him he needed to be awake. So he opened his eyes and let them adjust to the darkness. As he lay there, he listened. Nothing sounded out of the ordinary, though he wasn't entirely certain what ordinary should sound like in the middle of the night.

Noctis tried to roll over, but something stopped him. Glancing behind him, he saw Prompto's arm in the gloom. He had moved close to Noctis in his sleep, forehead pressed between Noctis' shoulders and hand twisted in his shirt.

Confused, Noctis reached behind him and clumsily freed himself before rolling over to face his friend. Dim light glowed softly on the contours of his face, revealing his drawn brows, trembling lip, moisture in his eyelashes, and tear tracks trailing over his freckled nose.

Unable to help himself, Noctis reached out and brushed the back of his fingers over Prompto's cheek. He needed to fix this. He needed Prompto to be happy and silly. He needed _Prompto_. This was why he woke up. To see his friend silently suffering. It was his duty to do whatever it took to get the smile back on his face.

Frowning to himself, Noctis settled down next to Prompto. Taking the man's hand, he squeezed it gently. “Don't you trust me enough to tell me what's on your mind?”

Noctis scrubbed a hand over his eyes and tossed his blanket aside. Groaning, he wrinkled his nose up and bemoaned these stupid, useless emotions. Emotions he had simultaneously been ignoring and nursing for five years.

With a final sigh, Noctis got up to face the day. Climbing out of the tent, he found his boots and shoved his feet into them. “Mornin',” he mumbled, blinking a few times in the morning sun.

“'Sup,” replied Gladio.

“Good morning,” Ignis greeted.

Yawning, Noctis trudged over to the table as Ignis put the finishing touches on their breakfast. Accepting a plate of food, he went and sat down in one of the empty chairs. “We gonna waste the day waiting for that cockatrice to show up?”

“I thought we might look for its nest. Hunt for it at the source, so to speak,” replied Ignis, bringing Gladio and Prompto their food before getting his own.

“Where do those things even _live_?” Prompto asked. “I've never seen a nest that big. Like, they couldn't possibly live in trees, right?”

“More likely to be on low cliffs, bluffs, or in caves,” answered Gladio.

“Seriously? Do you know how many of all of those there are around here? We'll be looking all day!”

“We'll start with areas near the tackle shop, of course,” replied Ignis, crossing his legs.

“So much walking!” Prompto complained, leaning his head back.

“Yeah, but at least you'll stay awake,” Gladio teased, smirking.

“Like you never sleep in the car.” Pouting, Prompto slouched low in his seat.

“People can generally wake me up, though.”

“Hardy har.”

“Why don't we just ask at the shop? It'd probably save us a lot of wandering,” Noctis suggested without looking up from his food.

“I suppose it couldn't hurt,” replied Ignis, nodding.

“Let's get this done, then. I wanna sleep in an actual bed tonight.”

Gladio rolled his eyes. “What do you have against camping?”

Noctis glanced up at the man from under his eyebrows. “We don't have that much time.”

Prompto snickered around his fork while Ignis just closed his eyes. Grumbling, Gladio returned his attention to his breakfast.

The men quickly finished their food in silence and headed down to the tackle shop. Ignis went to the counter of the small wooden building, Prompto hovering at his shoulder while Noctis stood on the short pier and stared longingly out at the water. Arms crossed, Gladio let his eyes roam over the water and trees. It was already warm and muggy. He hoped their hunt took them into some caves today just so he could cool off.

Turning back to the others, Gladio's heavy brow twitched when his eyes landed on Prompto. The kid was standing unnecessarily close to Ignis' shoulder, but he was staring at Noctis. He held his bottom lip between his teeth and fiddled absently with the chain hanging from his belt loop. Eyes glassy and unfocused, he watched the prince with an interesting combination of emotions flickering on his face. Gladio would bet the Regalia Prompto had no idea what was showing on his features. And he was sure it was not an expression the kid would want them to see.

Gladio would never admit it out loud, but he sympathized with Prompto.

“Thank you.” With a slight nod, Ignis ended his conversation with the employee. He waited for Noctis to join him before they approached Gladio.

“What'd she say?” Gladio asked, turning his attention to Ignis.

“The hunters who previously attempted to eliminate the cockatrice combed the area for nests. They found nothing. But there is a promising cave system up near the main road,” he explained.

“Isn't that a bit far for it to wander?” Gladio wondered.

“Creatures can travel quite a distance from their homes in search of food,” Ignis replied.

“Or it got lost and confused,” Prompto added.

“These things aren't puppies, Prompto. They have instincts that will always take them back to their nests.”

Prompto crossed his arms, shifting his weight from one leg to the other. “Oh, so you're a cockatrice expert now?”

Ignis raised a hand before an argument could start. “We don't know why it comes down here, or even if it does live up in the caves. But we have few options, and I would rather investigate than stand around all day.”

Tired of talking, Noctis started walking back to the car. “Up by the tunnel, right?” he asked over his shoulder.

“Yes. We'll have to do some climbing to reach the area the shop keep specified,” answered Ignis, falling into step beside Noctis.

“Oh _good_! Heights _and_ cramped spaces. Throw in some bugs, and we'll have all my favorite things,” grumbled Prompto, trailing a few steps behind.

“You're awfully salty today,” Noctis observed, quirking a brow.

The blond sighed heavily, folding his hands behind his head. “Sorry. I don't think I slept very well. Bad dreams.”

“How unusual,” Ignis commented, furrowing his brow. “Perhaps some lingering effects of the venom from the Killer Bee we fought the other day.”

“I think it's because we haven't slept in proper beds for a week.” Noctis smirked with a pointed glance in Gladio's direction.

“Sleeping in a tent won't give him nightmares.”

“Then maybe he was scared you were gonna roll over on him and smother him to death,” teased Noctis, turning around to catch Prompto's eye. The corner of his mouth turned upward.

“You slept next to him last night, not me.”

“Yeah, but it could still happen.”

“It's true, big guy,” sighed Prompto, joining in. “You can get kinda cuddly in your sleep and I don't stand a chance if you end up grabbing me.”

Noctis tilted his face down, a full grin on his face.

“Why don't we test that out?” A mischievous twinkle brightened Gladio's eyes and he lunged at Prompto. The smaller man squeaked as an arm closed around his neck, securing him in a headlock. Prompto struggled, smacking Gladio's arm and trying to squirm out of his grip. He leaned back, digging his heels into the grass to try and gain some form of purchase.

“Gladio!” Prompto shouted, shoving against the man. The exclamation only made Gladio laugh.

“Alright, I think that's quite enough,” Ignis stated, his voice stern despite the smile on his lips. “Could you please stop antagonizing one another?”

Gladio released Prompto, earning himself a solid punch in the arm. “Depends on him,” he chuckled.

Though his nose wrinkled in annoyance, Prompto seemed at least a little more cheerful now. “Me? You started it.”

“Now you sound like Iris.” A wide grin barred Gladio's teeth.

Ignis pinched the bridge of his nose as the two gave each other playful shoves. Gladio nearly knocked Prompto to the ground, but the younger man caught himself before he toppled. Laughing, they piled into the Regalia.

It was a short drive back up the dirt road to the tunnel leading easy away from the Vesperpool. Through the tunnel was Hunter HQ, but they weren't heading back just yet.

“We have to climb up _there_?” Prompto asked, pushing the car door open.

“Afraid so.” Ignis breathed out a sigh as he eyed the tunnel entrance. It wouldn't be a horrendous climb as the rocks on the left side of the brick facade appeared easily scalable in the way they offset one another. He was more concerned about the laundry he'd be doing tonight after their spelunking.

“I'll go first,” Gladio announced, rubbing his hand together. Planting his hands flat on the lowest rock, he easily hoisted himself up. He repeated this until he stood on top of the brick facade. Taking a quick look around, he motioned for the others to join him. To his left, a tree topped cliff towered, to his right, the hills leading down to the Vesperpool. Behind him, there was a wall of trees and bushes they would need to push through to find the caves.

Extending a hand, Gladio hauled each of his teammates up the last step and together they turned to face the greenery they needed to pass.

“We aren't gonna come out on the other side of that intact, are we?” Prompto said, tilting his head as he crossed his arms.

“A few nicks never killed anyone,” Gladio replied, patting the shorter man on the shoulder.

“No, but I'd like to go a day or two without receiving new injuries.” With a sigh, he followed Noctis into the tangle of branches and leaves.

Without cutting through the plant life, they slowly inched their way through to the opposite side. The wall of overgrowth was thick, perhaps twenty feet wide and seven to ten feet tall. Carefully, painfully, they maneuvered through it in a little more than half an hour.

“Why couldn't we just cut through?” Noctis grumbled, picking a leaf out of his hair.

“It wouldn't do to kill the vegetation and upset the ecosystem,” Ignis answered, flicking a bug from his arm.

Scratching his face and leaving a smudge of dirt, Noctis turned toward Prompto and smirked. “Lemme see your camera for a sec,” he said, holding out his hand.

“Uh, yeah. Sure.” Quirking a brow, Prompto pulled the device from a pocket and handed it over.

Lifting the camera to his eye, Noctis pushed the button and took a picture of Prompto before handing it back.

“What the heck?” Frowning, Prompto glanced around at his amused friends. Turning his attention to his camera, he took in the picture on the screen. Wrinkling his nose, he reached up and plucked the sticks out of his hair. The image showed him with wide-eyed curiosity, a multi-pronged stick protruding from his tousled hair on either side of his head. He didn't really feel like wearing antlers for the rest of the day, so he tossed the sticks aside and put his camera away.

“I believe the caves are this way,” Ignis said, motioning toward the opposite side of the small clearing. On his way past Gladio, he removed a pretty blue blossom from his hair. He handed it over to the big man, who snorted and grinned.

Winking at Ignis, Gladio tucked the flower behind his ear. “On the other side of these trees?”

Rolling his eyes, Ignis nodded.

Gladio bent some foliage and saplings aside to reveal a short path. Light indentations in the soft dirt revealed the large taloned tracks of a cockatrice.

“Promising,” commented Ignis, ducking beneath Gladio's arm.

The end of the path a tall cliff face stretched out to either side. A split in the rock created an opening which was barely taller than Gladio and only twice as wide.

“Either the cockatrice that lives here is a little on the small side, or they're really good at squeezing through tight spaces.” Taking a subconscious step closer to Noctis, Prompto regarded the opening.

“We've gotten Gladio through tighter.”

“How, I'll never know.” A smile tilted the side of Prompto's mouth.

“Make fun of my size all you want, but you never seem to complain when I'm standing between you and a daemon.”

Patting Prompto's bare shoulder, Noctis headed toward the opening. Though he didn't need to, he subconsciously ducked his head as he headed into the darkness. They turned their flashlights on and moved slowly into the mouth of the cave. The walls were rough and jagged, random sprigs of greenery growing through crevices between rocks. The floor and ceiling, virtually identical in their uneven slopes and dips, angled down into the mountain. The tunnel widened progressively the further down they walked. Once in a while, a narrow hallway jutted off to the side, most dead-ending, but some joining back to the main path. They took a few minutes to explore each new path, however.

“There's a breeze coming from up ahead,” Ignis observed, his low voice echoing on the bare stone. He moved ahead of the others, leading the way through the tunnel.

The men walked along in silence for a handful of minutes, the crunch and scrape of their boots on dirt the only noise at first. The longer they walked, the more new sounds caught their ears. Pattering water on soil, a lazy stream, a quiet buzz of tiny insects, twitter of little birds, and the clucking and bawking of large birds.

Eventually, the tunnel opened up into a massive cavern. Standing on a ledge overlooking this new room, the boys gawked at the sight before them.

“I think we found the nest,” growled Gladio.


	5. Chapter 5

“Wow.”

Wow was an understatement in Prompto's mind. They had discovered a 'trice paradise. Lush green grass carpeted the floor of the cavern, the occasional picturesque shrub spotting the area. A stream of sunlight poured in through a single small hole in the ceiling high overhead, and a slow moving stream crossed the entire space. Little multicolored butterflies and birds fluttered about in the greenery. Yellow flowers bloomed in the grass everywhere the sunlight touched.

Dozens of little chickatrice roamed about, as well as cockatrice and Kingatrice. They even saw a few Basilisk and Royalisk in the mix.

“We aren't gonna take them all on, are we?” Prompto whispered, his voice carrying.

“These guys aren't hurting anyone. It's just that one rogue bird,” Gladio replied, leaning out over the ledge to get a better look.

“I wanna go down there and get some pictures,” Prompto said, copying Gladio. 

Taking a step back from the ledge, Gladio grabbed Prompto's belt. “You're gonna fall.”

“No, I'm not. I'm just looking for a way down.” Confident Gladio had a good grip on him, he leaned out a little further.

“Do you have a death wish?” Noctis asked, brow furrowed as his eyes darted between Prompto and the birds below.

Prompto waved him off. “It's fi—eh!” Prompto yelped as his boot slipped on a loose chunk of stone. Gladio yanked him backward, the momentum knocking both me to the ground in a tangle.

“Are you both alright?” Ignis inquired after a moment, crossing his arms as he looked down at the pair.

In response, Gladio raised his hand to his head and groaned while Prompto sat up with a sheepish expression on his face.

“Sorry, big guy,” Prompto mumbled, reaching out with both hands to help Gladio sit up.

“Try not to risk your life for a damn picture,” grumbled Gladio, rubbing the back of his head.

“On the bright side, I saw a way down!”

“I'd advise against it,” Ignis said, sighing through his nose.

Springing to his feet, Prompto twisted his mouth to one side. “Aww, but Iggy! This is a rare chance!”

“Rare or not, it's dangerous.”

“Uh, guys?”

“We aren't going down there,” Gladio growled, rising to his feet next to Prompto.

“Oh, c'mon!”

“We aren't risking our lives because you want to take a picture!” Gladio snarled, leaning over Prompto. 

He refused to back down. “I'm not gonna get _that_ close. Just _one_ picture! Please?”

“Guys?”

The others ignored Noctis for their argument. Prompto continued to plead while Gladio and Ignis tried to tell him exactly why it was a bad idea. Normally he would have let it drop after one or two sound reasons, but Prompto was being oddly stubborn today.

“Hey!” Noctis barked. It got their attention but raising his voice had been a bad idea. The birds down below panicked, shrill sounds of fear bouncing around the stone cavern, combining with the echo of Noctis' shout.

Noct's eyes darted down to the stone between Gladio's feet. Huge cracks splintered the millimeters thick rock when the combined weight of Gladio and Prompto dropped on top of it. When the sound waves echoed up through the hollow space below, the stone shattered. One a few seconds passed since Noctis shouted, but there wasn't enough time for the pair to register the exclamation and move out of the way. The ground gave way and the two men dropped from view.

“Prompto!”

“Gladio!”

Noctis and Ignis rushed as close to the jagged hole as they dared. They leaned out, peering inside. It was a long drop, not entirely vertical, and not nearly smooth enough to prevent injury. It was pitch black past the shallow pool of light cast by their flashlights.

“Prompto! Gladio!” Noctis called out again. His voice reverberated back to him, but he received no other response.

“We should start looking for a way down. There were no descending pathways in the tunnel, so the chute probably joins a smaller system beneath us,” Ignis explained, reluctantly stepping back.

Noctis had a brief internal struggle where he talked himself out of jumping in after them before he joined Ignis. “Prompto said he saw one over here.” Carefully leaning forward, his eyes flicked back and forth. He didn't immediately see the narrow ledge beneath them, nor was he convinced it was safe when he _did_. But it was the only way down, and they needed to rescue their friends.

Ignis huffed a breath through his nose and clenched his teeth. “It doesn't seem entirely reliable.”

Noctis sat down on the edge of the cliff. “Maybe not, but unless you've got a better idea?” Without waiting for an answer, he lowered himself onto the ledge. Flattening his hands against the rough wall behind him, he began inching his way to the right. Keeping his eyes on his footing, he heard Ignis join him on the ledge. Their boots crunched on the loose stones, the occasional rock rolling over the side and plummeting to the ground below. If either of them fell, they'd survive, but it wouldn't be pretty.

Inhaling a deep breath, Noctis pushed on. Eventually, the ledge widened enough for him to walk forward normally, but not enough for them to walk side by side. He held onto the ragged, bare branches poking out of the cliff for added support.

“Looks like we'll have to jump,” Ignis said behind him when the ledge came to an abrupt end.

“Yeah,” Noctis grumbled, frowning down at a precarious outcropping five feet ahead of them, and a few feet lower. Taking a couple steps back, he puffed out a breath and leaped off the edge. It wasn't a huge jump, but it was enough to make him uneasy.

Landing hard on the ledge, he pitched forward, stumbling. He misstepped on a stone and fell to his knees, catching himself and scraping up the heels of his hands on the rough surface.

“Alright?” Ignis inquired, eyes wide behind his lenses.

Wrinkling up his nose, Noctis wiped his hands on his pants, smudging dirt and drops of blood across his thighs. “Fine,” he grumbled, stepping aside so Ignis could jump down.

With more grace than Noctis had managed, Ignis leaped from the ledge. His long legs carried him easily across the gap and he landed next to Noctis. He didn't stumble or fall, just took a few short steps forward to bleed momentum.

Noctis blinked at him. “Show off.”  
The man smirked. “It seems we can climb down from here,” he said, indicating the rough wall next to the ledge. “Will your hands be okay? We have potions if you'd like one?”

Shaking his head, Noctis was already searching for hand and footholds on the wall. “Save 'em for Prompto and Gladio.” Without any further discussion, Noctis began the descent. His hands burned as he gripped the pockmarked stone, and his palms were slick with sweat. Every time he moved his hands to a new hold, he saw spots of blood on the stone from the scrapes on his hands. Hissing a breath through his teeth, he made his way to the bottom as quickly and safely as he could manage.

Once he was on the ground, he turned his back to the wall and kept an eye out for company. The birds scattered earlier, but they might start showing their beaks again soon. He and Ignis would need to be careful while they searched for the others.

As soon as Ignis' boots touched down, they started looking for tunnels. Noctis wanted to go look at the sun-washed grass patch in the middle of the large open cavern, but it wouldn't get them any closer to finding their friends. He'd let Prompto have the first close-up look.

Clenching his hand at his side, ready to summon his weapon at the first sign of trouble, Noct's eyes roamed over the walls of the place. The outside of the cavern was littered with holes of varying sizes, leading off in every direction.

“Where do we start?” he asked, giving Ignis a sideways glance.

Mouth set in a thin line, Ignis pushed his glasses up. “It would make most sense to begin on this side. If we're lucky, these tunnels will be linear.” Furrowing his brow, he pulled his phone from his pocket. “As I feared. There's no signal.”

“I'm not surprised. C'mon, let's start with this one.”

“Be prepared to fight in confined spaces,” Ignis warned, following Noctis into the closest tunnel.

Noctis wanted to rush through the corridors, to find their companions as fast as possible, but he knew from experience that would land them in hot water. So he walked, painfully slow, keeping close to the wall. Little sounds echoed around them, and it was impossible to tell if they were a threat or not. And if they were, how close were the sources of those sounds? There was never a straight stretch where they could see threats coming, either. This particular corridor was a mess of twists and turns, varying ceiling height, and frighteningly narrow sections. The only saving grace was the lack of offshoots.

Ten minutes and a standoff with a frightened chickatrice later, the pair found themselves back in the center cavern. Noctis cursed under his breath and Ignis lead him into another tunnel.

“It'll be a miracle if we find them before we get lost,” Noct grumbled, peeking into the first branching hallway they found.

“Then we'll try not to get lost.”

Noctis narrowed his eyes.

“A bad attitude is not going to improve the situation,” Ignis admonished, stopping and facing Noctis. “And before you say something to the contrary, I am as concerned for their safety as you are.”

“Wasn't gonna say anything.”

“Perhaps not, but I could see the accusation in your eyes, plain as day.”

Crossing his arms, Noctis shifted his weight from one foot to the other. He knew Ignis was concerned, but he doubted it was to the same extent. Or for the same reasons.

“Are you feeling unwell? Your face is flushed.”

Quickly twisting away, Noct felt the heat in his cheeks. “I'm fine,” he growled, turning from the other man. His heavy footfalls were just shy of stomping as he headed into the branching tunnel. He didn't look back to see if Ignis followed, though he knew even without the smack of his boot soles on uneven stone, he was there.

After only a few minutes of walking, they had to double back. The corridor ended at an underground pool of sorts, and an entire family of overgrown birds decided it was bath time. Before they could alert the creatures, Noctis and Ignis retreated to safer territory.

As they continued on to the next junction, Ignis put a gloved hand on Noct's shoulder, squeezing gently.

“We'll find them,” he whispered.

Noct was unsure whose benefit the words were for.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a very, very hard time with this chapter. I just don't know how to make Gladio not a gruff asshole. I apologize if either he or Prompto are out of character in this chapter. I'm trying to play more with the "mess of hang-ups" aspect of Prompto's personality.

Everything hurt. His back, arms, elbows, and ass burned like pouring rubbing alcohol on fresh wounds. His skin also felt itchy and sticky, indicating blood drying. Or sweat. Though the way he felt, he'd put his gil on blood. But on the upside, nothing felt out of place or broken, which was a blessing.

Pushing himself up onto his elbows, Gladio hissed a pained breath through his teeth. Sitting back on his heels, he checked his flashlight. Somehow the worst that happened to it in the fall was it turned off, so he flicked it back on. Blinking against the sudden brightness, he scowled briefly before focusing on the prone form of Prompto.

From his position straddling Prompto's shins, Gladio reached forward to pat his cheek. “Hey.”

Prompto's head lolled to the side, revealing the blood smeared across his forehead and staining his hair.

Gladio's heart thumped painfully in his chest. “Prompto, hey!” He gently smacked the back of his hand against the kid's face. The younger man didn't respond. Moving to the side, he brought his hand to Prompto's throat, feeling for a pulse. When he found it, regular and strong, he exhaled a breath he didn't realize he had been holding. Prompto must have bashed his head on the way down, and he'd probably come to soon enough. Unless it was something serious. 

“Shit,” Gladio breathed, tilting his head back and looking up at the chute they fell through. When the ground dropped out from under them, his instincts kicked in and he grabbed Prompto. He wanted to protect the smaller man, but his plan backfired and Prompto ended up breaking his fall. Another glance told him the cut on Prompto's head wasn't his only injury. His shoulders and arms were scratched and chafed all to hell, the pale skin angry red. Gladio had a feeling his own back and arms looked much the same. His forearms were bad enough, and they didn't have a single potion between them.

Ruffling his hair, Gladio got to his feet and nearly smacked his head on a section of low ceiling. Knocking himself out would have been the icing on the cake.

Scowling and clenching his teeth, Gladio took in their surroundings. The room they found themselves in was small, perhaps ten feet by ten feet at the widest points. The walls were smooth, worn away by water constantly dribbling down from overhead. A deep divot around the entirety of the chamber kept the rest of the floor mostly dry.

Gladio followed the wall around the small space and found one way out. A tight squeeze between two walls of solid rock, leading into who-knows-what.

Resisting the urge to punch something, Gladio returned to Prompto's side. He wanted to go look for a way out, to see where that passage lead, but he wasn't going to leave Prompto here by himself. Chances were better of the others finding them if they remained where they were, anyway. But he hated being useless. Waiting around was not his style, and they had done too damn much of it lately.

Sighing through his nose, Gladio sat heavily on the hard floor next to Prompto's head. A single drop of blood was sliding across the man's forehead, leaving a red streak in its wake. Grumbling low in his throat, Gladio leaned over the smaller man, gently moving gel-stiff hair to check the wound.

An unnerving amount of tension left his shoulders when he discovered the injury was nothing more than a superficial cut. Head injuries, no matter the severity, bled more than average. Sitting back again, he crossed his legs and arms and stared at Prompto's pale, freckled cheeks. A few minutes of silence passed, and Gladio decided to summon his sword and shield, just in case daemons spawned in their little room. The white flash burned his eyes in the brief second it illuminated the chamber.

Blinking rapidly to remove the image burn from his eyes, Gladio set his weapons down and resumed his watch over Prompto. The man's brow twitched and his gloved hand came up to itch at the blood on his forehead. A low groan escalated into a vocal complaint about his pain and Gladio snorted.

“Mornin' Rip Van Winkle.”

“Who?” moaned Prompto, cracking his eyes open and gingerly touching his head.

Gladio sighed. “Never mind. How's your head?”

“When I can distinguish it from all the other pain, I'll let you know.” Face twisting, Prompto sat up. “What happened?”

Unclipping his light from his belt, Gladio pointed it at the ceiling without speaking.

Prompto tilted his head back. “Oh.” Biting his lip, he looked back at Gladio, brows drawn. “That was my fault, wasn't it?”

“Only partially.”

Prompto lowered his head again, clenching his fists in his lap.

He frowned at Prompto. The kid seemed to shrink in on himself, shoulders up around his ears. He pretended he didn't hear the sniffle or see the tear splash on the back of his tight fist. This was not Prompto, and it was entirely unsettling.

“Turn around and let me see your back. I don't have any potions, but I can probably clean up the worst of the scrapes,” he offered, hoping to busy himself with something he could deal with.

Quickly swiping his hands over his eyes, Prompto shook his head. “Don't worry about it. I'm fine. We should, um, we should look for a way back to the others.”

“Only one way out, and it's a tight fit.”

Head turned toward the narrow passage, Prompto swallowed hard. “For real?”

“'Fraid so.”

“Will you even fit through there?”

“Don't really have much choice.”

Pursing his lips, Prompto puffed out a breath and got to his feet. “Let's go then.”

“You up for it?”

Prompto's eyes darted back toward Gladio. “Don't really have much choice,” he parroted.

“Just don't freak out half way,” Gladio replied, dismissing his weapons as he rose to his feet.

Prompto took a deep breath as he sidled up to the crevice. Getting through here was gonna hurt. Just his shirt rubbing against the abrasions on his back was bad enough. Exhaling, he closed his eyes and squeezed into the space. He took slow, careful steps, hands braced against the stone in front of him. He barely had room to take a full breath, the walls pressing in on him and sharp rocks snagging his clothes.

“How's it going, big guy?” Prompto asked as they continued forward.

Gladio grunted in response.

“Need help?”

“Just keep going.” The words sounded like they had been growled through clenched teeth.

Prompto pushed on, focusing on his footsteps so his mind wouldn't lock on to his fear of getting stuck in here. Each time his back brushed the stone behind him tears sprang to his eyes, but he quickly blinked them away and continued forward. His ragged breathing and Gladio's occasional grunts of exertion filled the cramped space and Prompto almost giggled at how bad it sounded. Biting his lip, he stifled himself. 

“C'n you see the end yet?”

Prompto turned his head as best he could. “Yeah, it's about ten feet ahead.”

Gladio grumbled something under his breath and Prompto snickered to himself. It wasn't often he heard such expletives from the man. Gritting his teeth against the sting of pain prickling his arms and back, Prompto hurried through the last few feet of the passage. Squeezing past the final lip of stone was anything but easy, and when he managed to free himself, he shot forward and stumbled. He somehow caught himself before hitting the floor and spun on his heel to help Gladio.

“Suck it in, big guy!” Prompto grabbed the man's arm, planted a booted foot on the wall, and pulled. A lot of struggling, cursing, inhuman noises, and red faces later, Gladio popped free, falling onto Prompto and sending them both crashing to the ground.

Prompto blinked up at the man. “You're heavy,” he wheezed.

Rolling off the other man, Gladio groaned. “Sorry.” Squeezing his eyes shut, he breathed through the throb of fresh cuts. He was pretty sure everything but his face and shins was sliced to ribbons.

Next to him, Prompto sat up and looked around. His brow furrowed and he made a small sound in his throat. He pulled his knees up to his chest, folded his arms on top, and put his forehead against his arms.

“What?” Pushing himself up, Gladio took in their new room. It was much like the last chamber, smaller and less moisture on the walls, but another narrow passage the only way through.

“Gladio?”

“Yeah?”

“I know we haven't really gotten anywhere, but can we take a break for a few minutes?” Prompto didn't raise his head as he asked his question.

Gladio tilted his head in Prompto's direction. “We should keep going.”

Prompto's shoulders rose and fell with a deep breath. “Okay.”

“Your claustrophobia isn't _that_ bad, is it?”

Shaking his head, Prompto looked up at Gladio. “No, it's not that. I can deal with it.”

“I did fall on your twice. Do you have an injury I don't know about?” prodded Gladio.

Prompto scoffed, the corner of his mouth curving. “C'mon man, I'm not _that_ weak.”

Reaching out, Gladio ruffled Prompto's hair. “I know.”

Prompto winced when the hand brushed the cut on his scalp. “Let's just keep going, I guess.”

Despite himself, Gladio put a hand on Prompto's shoulder, stopping him from standing. “It's just you and me down here. I need to know you have my back, and you can't do that if you're distracted.”

“I'm not.”

Rolling his eyes, Gladio sighed. “You've been distracted since you and Noct went out the other morning.”

Prompto's cheeks flushed. “Have not! I'm fine, Gladio. Just drop it, okay?”

The heat in Prompto's voice made Gladio pull back. He narrowed his eyes at the man, waiting for the inevitable apology. He was used to banter, playful sarcasm, and even off the cuff insults from Prompto, but this was entirely different. Evasion was not typical of him.

“Prompto!” barked Gladio, startling the young man. His head snapped up and he locked his wide-eyed stare on Gladio. “Cut the bullshit, would you? Tell me the problem, or don't, but stop whatever it is you're doing. I'm sick of you looking like you've got the weight of the world on your shoulders.”

Nostrils flaring, Prompto had to bite down on his lip to stop himself from shouting back at the man. _And what would you know about that, huh?_ Frowning, he pushed himself to his feet. “You wouldn't care anyway,” he mumbled.

Surprising him, Gladio grabbed his arm. “Try me.”

“I'd rather just get out of here and forget this even happened.” Pulling his arm free, Prompto slipped into the next passage without waiting for Gladio. Puffing out a breath, Prompto wanted to kick himself for such a stupid slip up. And in front of Gladio, no less. His mind was all over the place, and he was having a hard time keeping himself in check. The more he was left alone with his thoughts, the worse it got.

Irritation and sweat prickled Gladio's skin as he followed behind Prompto. A muscle in his jaw twitched because he clenched his teeth so tight. There was no reason his companion's attitude should be getting under his skin like this; he was used to people not talking to him. Sure, he always had lots of attention, but it was always on a superficial level. Noctis rarely talked to anyone, Ignis internalized everything, Iris didn't want to worry him, and his dad had no reason to confide in him. It never really bothered him much, though. He still knew those people needed him.

Then again, Prompto had never been one to just... _not_ say anything. Maybe that's what was bothering him more than anything. Sudden shift in personality was never a good thing.

Groaning to himself, Gladio turned his attention to shuffling through this tunnel. It was wider than the last one, but not by much. He could move through this one without fear of shredding his clothes, though. It was also shorter than the last tunnel, which certainly did not hurt his feelings any.

When the passage opened up into another chamber, Prompto waited for him, rolling his bottom lip between his teeth.

“I didn't mean to say you don't care,” he mumbled, peeking up at Gladio from under his brows. “It came out wrong.”

“Prompto,” sighed Gladio. “You're all over the map. What's up?”

Chuckling, Prompto scratched the back of his head. “It's really nothing. Just can't seem to let go of that nightmare I had. Don't worry about it.”

Gladio quirked a brow at yet another shift in attitude. Prompto seemed to realize he had been acting out of sorts, so he made a conscious change. Unconvinced by the excuse, Gladio chose to let it slide for now. “Well snap out of it,” he grumbled, smacking him on the back like he always did.

Sucking in a sharp breath, Prompto flinched.

“Shit. Sorry.” A sheepish smirk curved Gladio's lips.

“Really, dude?” Prompto whined, wrinkling up his nose.

“Stop bellyachin' and help me check this place out.”

Narrowing his eyes, Prompto grumbled to himself. “Fine.” The faster they got out of here, the faster he could distract himself with photography and _King's Knight_ and pretend he didn't almost crack in front of Gladio. And get a potion for his shredded back.


	7. Chapter 7

Slouching over, Noctis braced his hands on his knees as he tried to catch his breath. He was hungry and tired, but they couldn't stop yet.

Ignis wiped the sweat from his brow and readjusted his glasses. “We should take a break, Highness.”

“Not until we find them,” replied Noct, standing up straight again.

“This cave system is much more expansive than I previously thought. We've been looking for hours. It would not do to exhaust ourselves.”

Noctis clenched his fists at his sides. He knew Ignis was right, but he didn't want to rest. He wanted to find their friends.

“Noct, if you don't rest, you may get seriously injured during the next fight. Or worse. You're tired.”

“I _know_. But we can't stop. What if they're hurt?”

Pinching the bridge of his nose, Ignis closed his eyes. “I have no doubt they are, at least to some extent. It was a long fall. However, my duty is to you first and foremost. You _need_ to rest.”

Noctis was intimately familiar with that tone. He heard it a lot as a teenager, and it left no room for argument. Settling a pout he knew infuriated the other man on his face, Noctis plopped onto the floor and leaned against the cool wall.

“Thank you.” Ignis lowered himself onto the ground next to Noctis. He stretched out his long legs, folded his hands in his lap, and closed his eyes.

Noctis stared at the man's profile. Dirt smudged on his forehead and cheeks, sweat turning it to mud in places. Dust flecked his glasses and bags underlined his eyes. A small cut on his lip had long since scabbed over, and more than a few bruises peppered his arms.

“It's rude to stare,” Ignis informed him, quirking a brow without opening his eyes.

“Do we have any water?” Noctis grumbled in return. He turned his gaze to his own filthy hands, scowling.

Ignis produced a small bottle from the pouch at his hip. “It's warm but better than nothing.”

“Thanks.” Accepting the bottle, Noctis took a few small sips and handed it back. He didn't know how long they'd be down here, so he needed to make it last.

Sighing heavily through his nose, Noctis flexed his fingers. They had been through so many battles in the last few hours his hands were starting to cramp. Every fight had been daemons, mostly smaller ones, but tricky. The birds were nowhere to be seen, which suited Noctis fine.

Taking a drink, Ignis recapped the bottle and put it back in his pouch. He sighed out a long breath and ran a hand through his drooping hair. He closed his eyes again for a long while before turning his intense gaze on Noctis.

“Highness...Noct, I have something I need to voice. You aren't going to like what I have to say, but it needs to be said.”

Noctis wasn't a fan of his serious tone. “What?”

“We don't have the resources for a long-term search. At some point we _will_ need to backtrack and regroup.”

“I'm not leaving without them. They're worse off than we are, and they might...” Noctis trailed off, unwilling to put words to the possible fate of their friends.

“I understand, but I will not let _you_ die down here. I will drag you out kicking and screaming if need be. But I will wait as long as possible. Gladio and Prompto are my friends, too.”

The pair stared at one another for a few long heartbeats before Noctis finally looked away. Certain, important words sat on his tongue, waiting to be said, but Ignis couldn't be the first to hear them.

“Shall we continue?”

Noctis dipped his head in a nod and pushed himself to his feet. His legs felt like lead-filled rubber tubes, but he'd push through it like he always did. He shoved the constant dull ache from old injuries into the back of his mind and fell into step next to Ignis as they continued their search.

“All of these tunnels look the same,” Noctis grumbled as they chose their next path.

“The nature of the beast, I'm afraid,” answered Ignis, his eyes roaming over every inch of stone, trying to keep track of where they had been and where they were going.

Noctis hopped down from a short ledge, his knee protesting at the impact. Gritting his teeth, he dug his blunt nails into his palms as a distraction. He groaned out loud when they came to yet another fork in their path. “Left or right, Specs?”

“We've been choosing right for the last while. Why break pattern now?” With a brief twitch of his brow, Ignis followed Noctis into the subtly descending tunnel. After a few minutes of walking, the path took a hard left and dropped down at a steep angle. If either of them slipped, they'd end up a little more tenderized than anyone ought to be.

“We've gotta be well beneath the road by now.”

“At least. We've taken so many twists and turns, my internal compass is confused.”

Noctis snickered, glancing back over his shoulder at the man. Taking his eyes off his footing was a bad idea. One wrong step and he slipped, falling onto his backside. He couldn't get a grip on the slick stone as he slid down the path. Trying to slow his forward momentum with the heels of his boots, Noctis struggled to stay upright.

“Noct!”

Ignis' voice echoed around him as stale cave air whipped past his face and the bottom of this funhouse nightmare rushed up to meet him. Eyes wide, Noctis flailed, but there was nothing to grab, nothing to slow him down, and a full body bruise waiting at the end.

Hip clipping painfully off a protruding rock, Noctis spun sideways and lost whatever control he may have over his slide. He could no longer see the end of the slope or brace himself for its abrupt end. With jarring force, his tailbone hit the end of the ride and he rolled ass over tea kettle across the suddenly flat floor. The far wall stopped his tumble, leaving him upside down, on his back, legs bent awkwardly over his torso with his toes hovering over the stone above his head.

Stunned and breathless, Noctis blinked at his knees. “Never again,” he breathed, trying to make sense of how his body was bent before attempting to right himself.

A few seconds later, a couple pebbles pelted him in the head and Ignis was looking down at him. The man's mouth twitched with a restrained grin. “In one piece?”

Noctis managed to lift his arm, pointing accusingly up at the man. “Not a word.”

“Who do you take me for, Highness? I'm merely concerned for your well-being.” Ignis' voice quivered with amusement.

“Uh-huh. Just...help me up.”

Ignis flashed him a smile before stooping over to help Noctis right himself. Hand at the younger man's elbow, he stabilized Noctis while he waited for the dizziness from his tumble to pass.

“I swear if we don't find something this way...” he grumbled, separating himself from Ignis.

“You'll what?”

Raising a brow, Noctis gave the man a sideways glance. “Be...mad?”

With a soft sigh and shake of his head, Ignis adjusted his glasses. “Are you fit to continue?”

Noctis grunted his response, rubbing the back of his neck. He turned in a lazy circle, looking around their new setting. The wall which brought an abrupt, somewhat painful end to his slide was the bottom of a jagged, multi-tiered shelf of sorts. Completely unscalable, though he could see some of a small chamber at the top.

So they took the path to their left. The tunnel curved gently, the ceiling lowering steadily until they were forced to crawl. The claustrophobic space dragged on for fifty feet or so before it let out into a closet-sized pocket. A trickle of water echoed from somewhere on the other side of the narrow corridor leading out of the pocket. They slipped through and found themselves in a veritable gemstone garden.

“Beautiful.”

Noctis' lips parted as he tried to look everywhere at once. The chamber wasn't very large, but it seemed endless. Thousands of clusters of crystal and raw gemstones in varying shades of pink, purple, blue, and white jutted up from every surface. A small stream crossed the space, trickling down into a hole on the far side of the room. Narrow walk spaces crisscrossed the floor. Their lights reflected on the stones, washing the room in blinding color.

“Prom needs to see this,” Noctis whispered, cautiously stepping into the chamber.

Ignis quirked a brow at the nickname but said nothing.

“How jealous would Dino be if we told him about this?” Noctis snickered. “C'mon, I think there's a way through over here.” He wasted no time exploring the stunning space, mind focused on one thing.

Ignis followed quietly. He wanted to stop and examine the clusters, explore a little, but he knew they couldn't. They could come back once they found Gladio and Prompto. If Noctis' words were anything to go by, they _would_ come back.

With one last glance over his shoulder, Ignis followed after Noctis.

 

***

 

Gladio rolled his head between his shoulder blades as he willed away the ringing in his ears. After hours and fight after fight in these small caves, he really had no idea how Prompto wasn't deaf. Right now he was surprised _he_ wasn't deaf. They had been down here, working their way through a blessedly linear system for hours, and had been fighting almost continuously the entire time. After everything, they were both tired, but Gladio saw that Prompto was running on fumes. The kid's footwork was getting sloppy and had Gladio not been there, he'd be daemon food right now.

Gladio was thrown off by the expression on Prompto's face when he said they were taking a break. Normally one to jump on the chance to be lazy and slack off, Prompto's eyes grew wide with fear. He assured Gladio he was okay and they could keep going, but Gladio shot him down. They both needed a break.

Finding a nice little alcove that was barely big enough for both of them to sit shoulder to shoulder, Gladio dragged Prompto inside, crammed his shield between the walls to act as a kind of door, and sat down. They were secluded in here, his shield and their lights keeping any errant monsters at bay while they recuperated.

Gladio was feeling drowsy, comfortable with one shoulder pressed against his shield, the other acting as a pillow to a sleeping Prompto. Despite his protests, Prompto dozed off almost as soon as he sat down. Gladio couldn't help but chuckle when Prompto slid sideways, head falling onto his shoulder. He didn't mind; it showed the younger man was at ease around him.

Yawning, he looked down at the spiky blond head resting on his shoulder. Prompto fidgeted, muttering something about Imperials. More fidgeting and he turned his face toward Gladio, his brow drawn and mouth downturned. Sweat beaded on his forehead, yet he quaked like he was shivering.

“Prompto, you're having a nightmare again,” said Gladio, reaching out with his other hand to nudge him. Not only did Prompto not wake, his hand shot up to clutch Gladio's wrist.

“Not this again,” Gladio grumbled, freeing himself from Prompto's disturbingly tight grip. “Prompto, wake up!”

“No, please...” he mumbled. “Noct!” Breathing hard, Prompto's eyes shot open as he jolted upright. Fear filled his eyes as he struggled to register where he was.

“Prompto! Hey, look at me,” Gladio growled, grabbing his arm.

Head snapping toward the voice, Prompto's eyes quivered as he searched Gladio's face. It took too long for recognition to set in and replace the terror on his face.

Gladio frowned. “Prompto, look at me. You were dreaming.”

The words registered, but Prompto was having a hard time believing them. The panic still felt so real. He stared up at Gladio, the man's face blurry beyond the tears brimming his eyes.

“Prompto?”

Without thinking, Prompto threw his arms around Gladio's neck, pressing his forehead to the crook of his shoulder.

“Uhh...” Hesitating, Gladio's mouth twisted up, nose wrinkling before he finally put his hands on Prompto's back. “It's okay. It was just a dream.”

Prompto didn't move.

Something twanged in Gladio's chest as he gave in and returned the hug in earnest. He wasn't such an asshole he'd push away a friend who was obviously hurting.

They stayed like that for a few minutes, silence filling the alcove. Eventually, Prompto sat up, rubbing his eyes. A melancholy smile settled on his lips and he refused to meet Gladio's eyes.

“Sorry 'bout that. I didn't, uh...” Shaking his head, he swiped a dusty, gloved hand over his eyes again.

Raising a brow, Gladio crossed his arms. “I think you've got some explainin' to do.”

“I don't really...don't really want to, though? Cause, I mean, that was more than enough embarrassment to last the rest of my life.”

Grumbling low in his throat, Gladio combed his fingers through his hair. “What? You think I'm gonna think less of you because you wanted to be comforted? Not gonna happen.”

Prompto shook his head. “That's not really what I meant.”

“Mental well-being is just as important to a soldier as physical. I need you in top form, so tell me what's going on.”

Prompto itched under the band of his glove. “I wouldn't even know where to start.”

“What was your dream about?”

“Uhm? I can't remember everything, just, uh...” Prompto frowned deeply. “Darkness. Glowing red eyes. They had Noct, and I was alone again. And I couldn't save him. I was just...endlessly following his ghost through a maze. I can never catch up to him.”

“Same as the one you had in the car?”

“Yeah.”

Gladio nodded. That explained why Prompto looked so scared when the MT snagged Noct with the tether yesterday. “Noct's fine. He's with Iggy.”

Head low, Prompto bit his lip and clenched his hands into fists. “I-I know. But, um, I...I guess I'm scared?”

“Oh what? You know none of us would ever let that happen.”

“I know. That's not it.”

Gladio grit his teeth. “Prompto, stop beating around the bush, wouldja?”

Prompto hugged his thighs, propping his forehead against his knees. His ears were bright red. “I can't.”

Irritated, Gladio scratched his beard. “Noct ain't goin' anywhere,” he affirmed.

Simultaneously frustrated with Gladio's lack of understanding and embarrassed he may have to put his thoughts into words, Prompto groaned. Everything was still coming into focus for him and the anxiety was messing with his dreams. It wasn't uncommon for him to have nightmares about the Imperials whenever they had a big encounter with them, but these had become so much more. These terrified him to his core, played on his fears and strung them along. The dream always had the same premise, but the one just now and the one in the car felt so real.

For the first time since they fell down here, Prompto's hand went for his camera. The body of the device was badly dented and scuffed, and a single thin crack crossed the display. He held his breath as he powered on the device and grinned ear to ear when he discovered it was completely functional.

Flipping back through the images, Prompto found the picture Noctis had taken for him. Staring down at his friend's happy, smiling face, some tension left his body.

“Whoa.”

“What?” Prompto's eyes snapped up and he quickly hid the screen. “N-n-no! No, no! Pretend you didn't see that. Oh man, Noct's gonna kill me!”

“I didn't know His Highness could smile like that,” replied Gladio, eyebrows raised, his scar crinkling. 

Prompto scrubbed his hands over his face. “He made me swear not to show anyone.”

“I can see why.”

“Huh?” Prompto met Gladio's eyes with an incredulous stare.

A slow, soft smile spread on the big man's lips. “An expression like that? That's only meant for the eyes of someone special.”

All color left Prompto's face before flooding back in an intense blush. “What‽”

Gladio smirked.


	8. Chapter 8

Noctis couldn't decide if what he was looking at was really funny or if he was just loopy from whatever the daemon sprayed in his face. Ignis had delivered the final blow of the fight, but his grace abandoned him so he misstepped upon landing a spectacular front flip. The stone under foot was slippery with some sort of green ooze that squelched with every step and made acrobatics a dangerous idea. His foot caught a glob of slime and he tumbled backward. Arms pinwheeling, Ignis landed in the shallow puddle that took up half the cave.

He decided it was definitely funny.

Fuming, Ignis pushed himself to his feet. Mud coated him from the waist down and his gray shirt, near black from water, sagged heavily. With a soggy hand, he readjusted his glasses and plodded out of the shin-deep puddle.

“How's the water?” laughed Noctis, not even trying to restrain himself.

“Cold,” Ignis grumbled, flicking droplets of moisture at the prince as he passed him.

“Hey!” Still snickering, Noctis wiped a drop from his nose. Crossing his arms, he stood back and watched Ignis try to wring excess moisture from his clothes and scrape off globules of mud.

“Too bad Prompto's not here with his camera,” he chuckled.

Ignis rolled his eyes. “Let's keep moving, shall we?”

Something about the gruff dismissal made Noctis laugh harder. Okay, maybe he was a little loopy as well. Trying to quell his giggles, Noctis fell into step beside Ignis. His amusement quickly faded when they found themselves in yet another winding stone corridor.

“How long have we been down here?” Noct asked as his stomach growled loudly.

Ignis took out his phone, the light from the screen casting a sickly glow on his face. “We've been searching about eight hours.”

It wasn't that long, really, but the worry and constant fighting had knocked the energy out of him. He was tired, sweaty, covered in dirt and bruises, and sick with fear. He could be one step from death, but he still wouldn't stop searching. Not until he saw with his own two eyes they were safe.

“Noct, look at this.”

Pulled from his thoughts, Noctis looked down at whatever caught Ignis' attention. On the pale stone was a dark stain, typical of daemons which had been recently killed.

“Think they've been through here?”

“In the last two hours at least, if this was indeed caused by them.”

“Let's see if there's more.” Splitting up, Noctis and Ignis searched the chamber for more daemon stains. They each found another oily patch on the stone, leading them toward one of the three hallways branching off the chamber. Without asking or waiting for Ignis, Noct followed the stains. 

As he moved through the tunnels and small rooms, following what may end up being nothing more than a coincidence, Noctis sent silent prayers to the Gods. He wasn't yet convinced these death marks would lead anywhere helpful, and he might be getting himself hopelessly lost, so he needed all the help he could get.

“These stains are very recent. Only an hour old,” Ignis observed, standing next to a patch of greasy ooze.

“And I've seen a couple...parts which haven't entirely dissolved yet. It has to be them.”

Crossing his arms, Ignis tilted his head. “I'm inclined to agree. Shall we hurry and find them? I, for one, am rather tired of stone.”

“Couldn't agree more,” sighed Noctis. “I'm gonna sleep for a week when we get outta here.”

“I think not. I will allow a day at most.”

Brow twitching, Noctis looked back over his shoulder at Ignis. “Even that's generous coming from you.”

“Yes, well there are extenuating circumstances which may influence my decision.”

Noctis scoffed. “Oh? And what might those be?”

Ignis thought for a moment, decided if he ought to put voice to his observations. He chose not to. “The need for a bath, clean clothes, and a proper kitchen in which to cook.”

“So...purely selfish reasons.”

“Hardly. You share the backseat with Gladio, and you know he does not smell of his namesake after this many hours of physical activity. You and Prompto aren't much better.”

“Oh yeah, I'm well acquainted with Gladio's funk. But hey, you don't exactly smell like roses either. But yeah, I see where you're coming from.” Scrubbing a hand through his hair, Noctis turned away from Ignis to hide the blush creeping into his cheeks. Why now, of all times, was he remembering the many nights he found himself trying to find some excuse to lean over Prompto just so he could inhale his scent. He always felt weird about it, but after a long day of running around, fighting, sweating, Prompto smelled...amazing. At least to Noctis. The combination of his hair gel, failing deodorant, natural scent, and the smell of summer heat was intoxicating. During the times he wasn't actively ignoring his feelings, he found himself daydreaming about burying his face in Prompto's hair and just falling asleep with him.

Such a simple, yet impossible, want.

Squeezing his eyes shut, Noct exhaled a sharp breath. When he opened them again, they were exiting a short tunnel into a large, multi-tiered, uneven cavern. As they stepped into the room, cautious yet hopeful, Noctis' flashlight beam reflected off a gilded surface.

“Hey, Specs?” said Noct, nudging the man and pointing across the way.

“If I'm not mistaken, that's Gladio's shield.”

Noctis took off before the last word left Ignis' lips.

 

***

 

“What do you mean 'what'?” scoffed Gladio, smirk widening into a grin.

“B-b-b-but I'm nothing special. I'm nothing at all,” Prompto mumbled, rolling his camera around in his hands.

“You don't seriously believe that, do you?” The grin on Gladio's face dissolved into a scowl.

“How can I not? I'm not suave like Iggy or cool like you. I'm just a guy. And that's another thing! I'm a _guy_. Noct's getting married to Lady Lunafreya.”

“Hey pipsqueak,” growled Gladio, reaching out and grabbing Prompto's face. The younger man's cheeks squished comically in Gladio's hand. “I don't care what you think, but Noct chose you. Iggy and I were forced on him, and he had no say in the matter. He picked you, let you into his life, and for some reason decided to keep you around. You wouldn't be here with us if Noctis, future King of Lucis, thought you were nothing.”

When Gladio released him, Prompto sat back and looked at his camera again. “Yeah...King. He's important. His future with Luna is important. I'm just his bodyguard, and I'm not even very good at that.”

A snarl of frustration rumbled Gladio's chest. “If you think political marriage to a childhood friend is gonna keep Noct from his few pleasures in life, you don't know him as well as I thought.”

Prompto glanced up at the dark scowl on Gladio's face. “Why're you mad?”

“Because you _don't get it_.”

“What?” Wrinkling up his nose, Prompto pouted.

Scrubbing a hand over his face, Gladio groaned. “I really shouldn't have to spell it out for you, Prompto.”

Prompto blinked at Gladio, tilting his head.

“I'm not gonna spell it out for you!” Grumbling, Gladio leaned his head back and closed his eyes. Though his knowledge of Prompto's attraction was fresh, I made a lot of things make sense. There was no way Noct didn't feel the same. But because of Prompto's insecurities, and Noct's need not to upset others, plus a handful of other reasons, the two could be openly pining for one another and nothing would ever happen.

Gladio knew he shouldn't encourage them for the sake of Lucis, the Royal lineage, and their own happiness in the future, but he'd be a horrible hypocrite if he didn't. Plus, why not let them have their fun? It wouldn't hurt anyone to let them seek comfort in one another.

When Gladio opened his eyes, Prompto was back to staring at his camera. The side of his mouth curved slightly as he chewed on his bottom lip. His eyes were bright, the image from the screen reflected in them. He looked younger than usual.

“He makes you happy.”

Prompto nodded, his smile sad. “Yeah.”

“What about all that talk about Cindy being your Goddess and wanting to marry her?”

“You've seen her, right? She _is_ a Goddess. Besides, I stand a way better chance with a mechanic than a King.”

“In this case, oughta take your chances with the King.” Snorting, Gladio snatched the camera from Prompto's hands.

“Hey, give it back!” Prompto scrambled up onto his knees, bracing one hand on Gladio's shoulder as he tried to retrieve his property. He stretched, reaching across the man's torso, trying to grab it, but Gladio kept it just out of reach.

“I just wanna have a peek!” laughed Gladio.

As the men goofed around, there was a knock on Gladio's shield. Deciding a daemon wouldn't be so polite, Gladio dismissed his gear.

“Hey,” Noct greeted flatly.

“Hey,” replied Gladio, handing Prompto's camera back. The blond blushed hard, refusing to look at Noctis.

Noct's eyes flicked between the pair, raising his hand to vaguely indicate his forehead. “Is it serious?” he asked, referring to Prompto's injury.

Getting to his feet, Gladio shook his head. “Nah, he's got a hard head.” Grinning, he reached out and ruffled Prompto's dusty hair.

“Hey!”

Ignis stepped forward to dispel some of the awkward tension. “Do you require medication?”

“I'll say. My ass is mincemeat.”

“Are you guys okay?” Prompto asked, taking in their filthy, disheveled appearances.

Withdrawing two potions from his pouch, Ignis nodded. “I think our egos took the worst of it,” he joked.

“Hey,” Noct growled in warning.

“Aw, now I wanna know!” Prompto's sullen embarrassment shifted to curiosity. He accepted a potion and quickly broke the bottle in his hand. The healing essence washed over him, repairing the worst of his wounds though it wasn't quite strong enough to fix him up one hundred percent.

“A story for another time, perhaps. We can regale one another with our tales once we're back at the hotel. For now, I think we ought to head back to the surface.”

“Could not agree more.” Clapping Ignis on the shoulder, Gladio stretched and walked out into the chamber. “You remember the way back?”

“Of course.” Ignis' response was brusque, but there was warmth in his eyes as he followed Gladio.

Prompto fidgeted nervously with his belt buckle. “Hey, uh, Noct?”

“Yeah?”

“I'm glad you're okay.”

Noctis wanted to grab him, wrap his arms around him, and not let go. “Me too.”

“Are you coming?” Ignis called.

“Let's go, Prompto.” Turning on his heel, Noctis smacked his friend between the shoulder blades.

Skin still tender from his fall, he hissed a breath between his teeth, flinching.

“You okay?”

“I got pretty cut up when we dropped down that chute. The potion didn't hundred percent me,” Prompto answered.

Feeling the sudden urge to get a rise out of his abnormally blasé friend, Noctis grabbed the back of Prompto's blood and dirt stained top, yanking it up. “Lemme see.”

“Whoa! Dude, cut it out! What're you doing?” A squeak cracked his voice as he tried to escape Noctis.

Wrestling with the shirt, Noctis saw smears of blood and a few rash-like abrasions. 

“Noct! Seriously, dude!”

“Hey!” barked Gladio, making the younger men freeze. “Save it for the hotel room!”

Exchanging a wide-eyed glance, Prompto and Noctis quickly stepped away from one another. Falling silent, they hurried to catch up.

Noctis was positive he saw Ignis' shoulders quake with muffled laughter.


	9. Chapter 9

Noct sighed as he leaned on the balcony railing. Closing his eyes, he enjoyed the cool night breeze that blew through Lestallum. It went a long way in dispelling the hot, soupy air which plagued the little city during the day. It didn't do anything about the rank trash odor, though.

It was late, but he couldn't think about sleeping despite being mentally and physically exhausted. He had things to do, yet.

“Feel better?” Ignis asked from where he lounged on one of the chairs crammed into the small space.

“Much.” Noctis turned around, leaning his elbows on the railing as he faced Ignis.

“Have you had a chance to speak with Prompto?” Closing his journal, the man raised his head and met Noct's eyes.

Noctis shook his head. “No, not y—wait. What? Why would I want to talk to Prompto?”

Blinking slowly, Ignis quirked a brow. “Really, Highness? I'm not blind, you know. Now, I'm not saying you weren't concerned for Gladio as well, but your primary worry today was Prompto. You even called him 'Prom'. Unusual, wouldn't you say?”

The blush in Noctis' cheeks was immediate and intense. “N-n-no. No, I was just worried is all, and--”

Ignis held up a hand, effectively silencing the prince. “Then please explain to me the looks of longing and the painfully obvious smile you direct at him when you think no one will notice.”

Noctis' jaw dropped. “Wh-how?”

“Honestly I'm surprised things haven't come to a head sooner,” Ignis continued, a small teasing smirk tugging at his lips. “Two young men sharing this much time together, never mind cramped quarters and sleeping space...It's amazing you've both managed to keep your composure this long.”

“Specs! Just...just stop. Please.”

Ignis chuckled. “The last time I saw that color on your face was when I had to help you with your homework on human reproductive systems.”

“Ignis!” whined Noct, covering his face with his hands.

Expression turning serious, Ignis sat forward, propping his elbows on his knees. “I know what I ought to say in this situation as your Advisor, and I believe you do as well. This once I won't bore you with a lecture. As your friend, I'll say this; be happy.” Looking up, Ignis met Noct's surprised gaze. “We will cross any bridges as we come to them.”

“Uh...Thanks, Ignis.”

“My pleasure.”

“Hey, um...Can you do me a favor?”

“Anything.”

Noctis crossed his arms, staring back into their suite. Prompto had folded himself up in one of the armchairs to click through the photos of the day. “Can you take Gladio and disappear for a couple hours? I have some stuff to say that I'd rather not be overheard.”

“It's quite late, Noct. Wouldn't you rather wait until you've slept?”

“If I don't do it now, I'm never going to.” Pushing himself off the railing, he moved back into the room.

“Going to sleep?” Prompto asked when Noctis flopped down on one of the beds.

“Nah, not yet.”

“Oh, good! Cause I wanted to show you some of the pictures I got of that crystal room. Thanks for letting me, by the way.” Bouncing out of his chair, he crossed the room and plopped down on the bed next to Noctis.

“Don't sweat it.” Leaning back on his hands, Noctis met Ignis' gaze. The light reflecting off the man's lenses had to be playing tricks on his tired mind because there was no way Ignis just winked at him.

“Ah, Gladio!” Ignis came back into the suite as Gladio exited the bathroom, fresh from the shower.

“What's up?” he asked, scrubbing the towel over his hair.

“After such a day, I fancy a drink. Care to join me?”

Gladio raised his brows, glancing at Noctis and Prompto. “Huh. I was gonna suggest the same thing.”

“Perfect. Shall we?”

Gladio nodded, shoving his feet into his spare shoes. “Nothing like a cold beer after a hot bath.”

Ignis smiled. “Indeed. You'll be alright, Highness?”

Without looking up from Prompto's camera, Noctis waved him off. “Just go.”

“See you in a few hours, then.”

Noctis listened for the click of the door lock before he exhaled. His heart thumped painfully against his ribs and his palms were clammy. Had it always been this hard to sit next to Prompto? Did they always sit so close their bodies overlapped? Suddenly Noctis couldn't recall what was normal and natural for them.

“Lookit this one I got of Gladio and Iggy!” Prompto chuckled, holding out his camera for Noctis.

Noctis looked over Prompto's shoulder, trying to keep his eyes on the picture. Was Prompto's collarbone always so enticing? Noct licked his lips.

“Noct!” whined Prompto. “Are you paying attention?”

His head snapped up. “Uh, yeah. Yeah, it's a good one.”

Narrowing his eyes, Prompto gave the man an incredulous stare.

Scrubbing his hand through his fluffy, damp hair, Noctis sighed. “Promise I'll look through 'em later, but right now I need to talk to you without the camera.”

“Uh, oh—okay.” Prompto's brow twitched as Noctis removed the camera from his hands and set it on the nightstand. “What's up, Noct?”

Now that he was met face-on with Prompto's purple-blue stare, any half-assed explanation he may have had deserted him. He felt so awkward. “This shouldn't be so hard,” he grumbled, gritting his teeth. Clenching his fists, he met Prompto's gaze and was startled by the fear he saw.

“Noct?”

“That picture I took...you know I did it for you, right? I did it to make you happy. You've been, like, upset or something lately and I needed to see you smile. But it didn't really work, cause then you had that nightmare in the car, and every time you looked at me you looked so scared. And that night, you were crying in your sleep and clinging to me,” muttered Noctis, the words falling out of him in a nervous stream. “And when you and Gladio fell and I didn't know what had happened...”

Prompto's hand snapped up and he clamped it over Noct's mouth. His eyes were round, his cheeks pink, and his bottom lip was stuck firmly between his teeth. Noctis' babbling flustered him and no he couldn't seem to get his own voice to work.

After a few seconds of silence, Noctis licked Prompto's palm. The blond yelped, jerking his hand back.

“Gross, dude!” wrinkling up his nose, Prompto wiped his hand on his shirt.

“You don't want to hear what I have to say?”

Prompto turned his face away. “I feel like I know where you were going, but you were babbling, and uh, I was embarrassed for you?”

The corner of Noct's mouth ticked upward. “Cute.”

“W-what is?”

“You are.” It wasn't an articulate, smooth confession, but Noctis thought it got his point across better than a flowery speech.

Prompto's face turned as red as the terry cloth wristband he wore. A waterfall of stuttered syllables poured from his mouth. When he showed no signs of stopping, Noctis grabbed his chin and kissed him.

The world froze. The sounds died around him, his heartbeat slowed, and his eyes shot open. All he could see before him was Noctis' bangs and jet black eyelashes. Soft, warm lips, a little dry, pressed against his own. Calloused fingers squeezed his jaw, and he swore every single butterfly in Eos had taken up residence in his belly.

Five seconds at most passed before their lips separated and Noctis rest his forehead against Prompto's shoulder. He was twisted awkwardly to do so, but he didn't want to move.

“Uh...thanks?”

Noctis laughed against Prompto's skin. “I'm amazed no one snatched you away from me.”

Swallowing hard, Prompto launched himself at Noctis, wrapping his arms tightly around the man's shoulders and knocking them both back onto the mattress with a bounce. “Hard to be snatched away when I don't wanna be taken,” he muttered next to Noctis' ear.

“Cheesy!” 

A bright grin lit up Prompto's face, nose crinkling. “You love it.”

Noctis' arms slipped around Prompto's waist. “Yeah, I do.” Smiling softly, he moved with Prompto so they were resting more comfortably on the bed. When they settled down, he accidentally rocked his hips into Prompto's.

The blond let out a little gasp.

“Sorry.” Noct moved his lower half away from Prompto's.

Cheeks stained red, Prompto's hands slipped down to Noct's lower back and tugged him close. “It felt nice.”

“Uh, okay.” Trying to keep his movements to a minimum, Noctis closed his eyes and wondered what he should do now. But he was finding it hard to concentrate when every time one of them fidgeted, a little noise would escape Prompto's throat. Never mind the feeling of Prompto's erection pressed against his own through only a few thin layers of cloth.

Opening his eyes, he risked a peek at Prompto's face. The blond was blushing fiercely, his own eyes screwed shut as he attempted to ignore what was happening. Noctis couldn't help himself; he rolled his hips against Prompto's.

“Uh!”

The gasp sent any remaining blood in Noctis' system straight to his crotch. He bit down on his lip to prevent any noises of his own as he pushed Prompto onto his back and straddled his thighs. Before Prompto could ask what he was doing, Noctis pressed his hips hard against the other man's, earning him another gasp.

Bracing his arms on the mattress on either side of Prompto, Noctis rest his forehead against the other man's and rocked his hips experimentally. Beneath him, Prompto grit his teeth and twisted his hands in Noctis' shirt. It was all the encouragement he needed.

His movements were less smooth, seductive grinding, more twitchy, inexperienced rocks as he tried to find a rhythm. His breath escaped in ragged open-mouthed gasps as he moved to his mouth to Prompto's jaw, grazing his teeth against the slant of his throat.

“Noct,” hissed Prompto, his own hips pushing up to meet Noct's movement.

The cotton of Noct's boxers felt hot and rough and unpleasantly damp, but he didn't want to stop to take them off. He didn't want to stop at all. With his legs spread wide, back arched awkwardly, he put his forehead back to Prompto's as his movements became more frantic.

Prompto whimpered, staring up into Noct's near-black eyes as they bucked their hips against one another. The rolling motions barely had a pattern and the friction of their clothes sent jolts of pleasure through their limbs. He could feel a knot of heat and tension low in his belly as he clung to Noctis' back and angled his pelvis so Noct could grind hard against him. His orgasm was fast approaching and he was both scared and elated that Noct was the cause.

Biting down on his lip, Prompto furrowed his brow and twisted his hands in Noct's shirt. Above him, the man squeezed his eyes shut, sweat beading on his forehead. Something twisted in his chest and belly as Prompto watched Noct's face when he came. Mouth hanging open, a short, jagged exclamation tore from Noct's throat.

Prompto wasn't far behind after seeing that and feeling a few more twitchy thrusts against his hips. The knot of tension exploded and heat spread through his body. The pair sagged heavily against the bed, breathing in pants as they let the pleasant numbness seep into their limbs.

“I'm really glad these aren't my last pair of clean underwear,” Prompto muttered when he got his breathing back under control.

“Sorry,” Noct mumbled sleepily, lips brushing Prompto's ear.

“Hey, you can't sleep yet!” Prompto smacked Noct's back, trying to push him away.

“W'not?”

“Seriously? Do you want Gladio and Iggy to find us like this? We have to clean up.”

Noctis nuzzled Prompto's neck. “But m'comfy now.”

“Noct!” The name was half laugh, half whine. “C'mon, buddy.”

Groaning, Noctis pushed himself up onto his elbows. Sitting back on Prompto's thighs, the blond blushed hard again. Noctis followed his line of sight and saw the dark, wet stain on the front of his boxers. A thick drop of moisture rolled down his thigh, escaping the leg of his shorts.

Prompto covered his face, groaning. “I can't believe we just did that!” If he wasn't wearing sweats over his underwear, Noct would have seen the same thing. He was suddenly acutely aware of the mess in his pants.

“Why? You started it.”

“Noct, I really want to change. This is gross.”

Shrugging, Noct got off of Prompto, grabbed the duffle from where Ignis stashed it at the end of the bed and disappeared into the bathroom. A few minutes later he exited wearing clean boxers, holding a damp washcloth in one hand. “Can I clean you up?”

Despite his heavy, sluggish body, Prompto was on his feet before anyone could blink. “No thanks!” he squeaked, snatching the cloth away and retreating into the bathroom.

Noctis stared after Prompto, blinking in confusion. “Okay.” Shaking his head, he pulled back the covers on their bed and slipped between the sheets. Making himself comfortable, his eyelids drooped as he waited. He couldn't remember the last time he felt so relaxed and happy.

Long minutes passed before the bathroom door creaked open. Prompto rounded the corner, refusing to meet Noct's eye. “Um...what we just did...?”

Noctis flinched, lip curling. “Was it bad? It was bad, wasn't it?”

Waving his hands, Prompto shook his head. “No! No, not at all. It—it felt really good. Just, uh, what're we gonna do now?”

Noct's brow twitched, his eyes darting to the empty space beside him. “Uh...go to sleep?”

Prompto seemed to deflate with relief as he crawled into bed. “I thought things might be different or weird now.” Stretching out on his back, he folded an arm behind his head.

“Nah.” Noctis curled up against Prompto's side, burying his face in the crook of his neck. “We both knew this was coming.”

“We did?”

“I wouldn't have taken that picture for you if it wasn't.” Noctis yawned widely, snuggling close and pulling the blanket tight around his shoulders.

“So I've been freaking out for nothing?”

“Huh?”

Prompto kissed the top of Noctis' head. “Don't worry 'bout it. At least I know I won't have nightmares tonight.”

“If I can keep that look of terror off your face, I'll do this for you every night.”

“That's...not what I meant, but I'm sorry for worrying you.”

Noct's soft snoring was his only reply.

Grinning, all of Prompto's worries, anxieties, and the flurry of emotions that raced through him in the last few days seemed like distant memories. Even if everything reset in the morning, he was happy right now, in this moment.

Noctis' leg slipped between his thighs and Prompto whimpered. This was something that would take time to get used to, though. But he definitely wasn't opposed to the idea. 

Closing his eyes, he shifted so Noctis's knees wasn't in such dangerous territory and hugged him tightly. For the first time in years, he felt like none of his hang-ups meant anything. Noct had told him as much once, but for the first time, he actually believed it. Hopefully he'd feel the same when they had to face their friends in the morning.

With a smile on his lips, Prompto drifted off into a dreamless sleep.

 

~oOo~

 

“So he was having nightmares about Imperials because he believed His Highness didn't care about him?” asked Ignis, raising a brow.

Shrugging, Gladio yawned and stretched his arms above his head. “That's the impression I got. The kid doesn't know his own worth.”

“It probably doesn't help with you hounding him,” Ignis teased as they entered the Leville. It had been two hours since they left, but the time went quickly as they discussed the events of the day and their individual take on a perspective relationship between Noctis and Prompto. 

“I wonder if Prince Charmless caught himself a little Chocobo?”

“We shall see.”

“Hopefully we don't see too much.” Following Ignis upstairs, he handed over the key to their suite. The room was silent when they let themselves inside. Ignis stopped at the foot of the bed closest the door and smiled. Quirking a brow, Gladio joined him.

Prompto and Noctis were the very picture of toddlers who had fallen asleep after a playdate.

Holding up his hand, Ignis indicated for Gladio to wait while he crept up the side of the bed to the nightstand. Picking up the camera, he returned to Gladio's side.

“They are rather cute together,” Ignis whispered, taking a handful of photos.

“If you think that, don't look in the bathroom.”

Turning his head, Ignis saw the two pairs of underwear draped over the bathroom sink to dry.

Grinning, Gladio clapped Ignis on the shoulder. “Have fun with that mental image.”

Sighing, Ignis dropped his chin to his chest. “I didn't drink enough to deal with that.”

Somehow Gladio's roar of laughter didn't wake the two younger men who slept curled in each other's arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's it for Sunshowers! Thank you all so much for reading and leaving kudos and wonderful, wonderful comments! I want to take a moment to apologize for the quick and dirty grinding scene. I haven't written smut since I was 16, and honestly, these guys are 20 years old, and exhausted. They ain't gonna last long. It was just something that needed to happen and I hope it didn't break the flow of the rest of the story.
> 
> Also, I will probably write a short 'morning after' story to add to the Sunshine and Moonlight series if anyone is interested.
> 
> Thanks again!  
> See you all in the next one.


End file.
